Storm
by Bessel Etamin
Summary: La tarde estaba divina, la lluvia fresca y su tacto; me sabía a explosión de verano.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling._

 _._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para el concurso **Mi Pareja Especial** de la página **Amortentia Awards**. _

.

 _Mis variables fueron: Verano; fuego; cían; peonías; paraguas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Storm.**

Me sentía observada por cientos de grandes ojos, todos ellos, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me encontraba en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, situada en el recién reformado Callejón Diagon. Compraba golosinas para Crookshanks y también, un poco de alimento, pues ya comenzaba a escasear. El potente aroma comenzaba a darme náuseas y el tenue croar de las ranas, ya empezaba a ponerme los pelos de punta. Crookshanks, acababa de escapar de mis brazos, mas no me preocupaba; sabía que estaría rondando por ahí, inspeccionando el terreno como siempre solía hacerlo.

Le quería mucho y lamentaba no poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Suspiré de la pura frustración; ya que aguardaba con impaciencia, que la dependiente no tardara mucho más con mi pedido.

Los minutos transcurrían flemáticamente… No era que tuviera mucho que hacer en casa, pero ya comenzaba a extrañar mi cómodo y único sillón. Me visualizaba descansando en el a mis anchas, acompañada de una manta, con una taza humeante de chocolate y un buen libro. Sobre todo, un buen libro.

El trabajo me había tenido atrapada durante los últimos años, con pocos momentos para mí misma.

Pensaba en eso, le permitía a mi mente divagar aunque fuera por unos breves instantes; escapándose de la realidad maloliente y estruendosa que gobernaba el lugar, hasta que un agudo maullido, me hizo girar la cabeza con violencia. Crookshanks, corría detrás de un gato: uno muy grande, en distintos tonos cafés y algunos trazos blancos a lo largo de su gallardo cuerpo. Era un poco más pequeño que Crookshanks, pero aun así, visto desde el ángulo en el que yo estaba, se veía enorme. Mi gato, se abalanzó sobre el felino, que maulló como un niño en signo de reclamo y salió disparado como una flecha hacia la salida. Desafortunadamente, un par de clientes iban entrando en ése instante, permitiendo que ambos gatos salieran despavoridos hasta la avenida.

Me apresuré a correr detrás de Crookshanks, pero al momento de dar el paso me vi impulsada hacia adelante sin poder detenerme. Seguramente, los dos gatos, a su estrepitosa salida, habían tirado el balde con agua fangosa que minutos antes se situaba en uno de los estantes. Me fui patinando, recorriendo todo el pasillo principal a gran velocidad, hasta que me estampé contra la pareja que acababa de entrar. La chica, había salido despedida hacia un lado, cayendo despatarrada en el suelo tras un grito que casi me dejó sorda. Por todos los medios, intenté sostenerme de la capa del chico, que de algún modo se las había arreglado para mantenerse en pie, pero en cuanto quise moverme, el hombre se desestabilizó; me solté de él de inmediato y lo vi caer sobre la jaula de los Puffskein. Las pequeñas criaturas, salieron corriendo sin dirección alguna. Al instante, su suave pelaje se vio comprometido por el agua maloliente que se hallaba regada por todo el suelo, dándoles un aspecto un tanto desagradable. Me recordaban a las bolas de pelo ensalivadas que solía escupir Crookshanks, de vez en cuando.

Ahogué una risa.

Tiré de la puerta con fuerza, pues ésta se había trabado con la jaula de un Crup, al momento en que el muchacho había caído. La criatura me miraba con rencor, como si me culpara de todo el desastre... Lo ignoré, desviando la vista en dirección al hombre. Se encontraba inmóvil, pero la mujer parecía estar bien para auxiliarlo. Así que decidí no intervenir. El que realmente me preocupaba, era Crookshanks.

Salí de allí sin perder más tiempo, sintiendo el escrutinio de los transeúntes y escuchando algunas risotadas a mi paso. Debía tener una apariencia cómica. Bufé y maldije en voz baja, cuando vi a Crookshanks a lo lejos... Ambos gatos, corrían todavía a lo largo de la calle.

El agraciado gato de pelaje corto, en tonos café con blanco, era veloz... Demasiado. Se había llevado de corbata a un niño que llevaba felizmente un cono con mantecado en la mano. Por la caída, el helado había terminado en su cabeza... La leche le escurría por el cabello rizado, y sus sollozos retumbaban por doquier. Las personas estaban expectantes a la escena.

— ¡Mi helado! ¡Ése cruel gato tiró mi helado! — se quejaba el pequeño, a todo pulmón.

Crookshanks corría, pues estaba decidido a seguirle el paso al otro gato... Estuvieron así por un rato que me pareció eterno; conmigo detrás de ellos intentando alcanzarlos, pero ya sentía los pies pesados y el huevo cocido de la mañana, atravesado en el gaznate.

¡Malditas náuseas! ¡No debía haber desayunado!

Frené en seco, al verlos llegar a un gran árbol.

El único árbol que había en el Callejón Diagon, se situaba justo en medio de la calle... Había crecido allí durante la guerra, y nadie tuvo el corazón para cortarlo, por lo que se había construido a su alrededor.

El gato desconocido, movió su cadera con cadencia, listo para saltar a una rama y lo consiguió. Comenzó a trepar con facilidad, hasta llegar al punto más alto. Crookshanks, volteó a verme, me ignoró con frialdad y se dispuso a dar el salto hasta la segunda rama. Ya estaba bastante cerca, por lo que di un par de grandes zancadas, me incliné lo más que me fue posible y lo tomé por la cola con fuerza. Él sintió mi agarre, se giró para fulminarme con la mirada, haciéndome saber su molestia con un gruñido salvaje. Lo sostuve aún con más ímpetu, tirando de él para que bajara, pero en el lugar de eso, levantó una pata, dándome un golpe en plena cara; pero ni así lo solté. Me aferré a él con toda la energía que me quedaba, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. Él había conseguido llegar a la primera rama, y yo no era tan alta como para alcanzarlo. Prácticamente me mantenía colgada de su cola... Di un tironcito más y aun así logró zafarse, dejándome únicamente, con un gran mechón de pelo en las manos. Me caí de puras nalgas, soltando los pelos algodonosos para amortiguar el golpe con las palmas.

Estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Tosí con disimulo, intentado con eso, deshacerme de los pelos anaranjados que se me habían pegado a la boca.

Me levanté como pude y lo miré.

— Por favor Crookshanks, por favor. Baja de ahí, sé bueno.

Intenté dulcificar mi voz, suplicándole que descendiera, pero nada. Él únicamente se había apresurado a acomodarse junto al otro gato, y ahora los dos, miraban el firmamento con tranquilidad.

Un estallido repentino, me heló la sangre. Alcé la mirada y vi el tumulto de nubes que comenzaba a formarse. Estaba a punto de llover. Era verano, por lo que aunque hiciera un calor un tanto sofocante por la mañana, nada te aseguraba que un aguacero fuera a caer por la tarde.

— ¡Baja ya! ¡Está por llover, sé que no quieres mojarte!

Mi voz sonaba infantil, pero siempre terminaba siendo así. Crookshanks, solía conseguir de mí, todo lo que quisiera con tan solo una pirueta, un pequeño arrumaco o un maullido, y aunque era un gato bastante independiente, yo era una humana muy apegada y dependiente de él; quien era mi único compañero. Tenía a Harry, a Luna, a Ginny, y hasta a Ron, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido con él; pero Crookshanks, vivía conmigo, sufría conmigo y cuando Ronald, me fastidiaba con sus impertinencias inmaduras, él estaba allí, para hacerme compañía sin juzgar. Para consolarme, y pese a que la mayoría del tiempo se metía en problemas, yo le amaba.

Me armé de valor, y me dispuse a trepar el árbol. Era Hermione Granger, una heroína de guerra. Un gato no iba a vencerme.

Me aferré a la rama más baja y delgada. Me dispuse a impulsarme con el tronco para subir, ayudándome de mis pies. Empero, sólo conseguía resbalarme. Intenté una vez más y otra. Nada.

Crookshanks, soltó un maullido sordo cuando mi último intento consiguió que el árbol se agitara. Haciendo que los dos felinos, se columpiaran de atrás para adelante.

— ¡¿Granger?! ¿Estás intentando trepar ése árbol?

No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

¿Por qué estaba pasándome esto?

— Bueno, pues si...

Respondí en voz baja. Froté las palmas en mi pantalón, las sentía arder por el esfuerzo. Mas no era nada grave.

— ¡Cenit, baja de ahí!

Su voz potente y autoritaria hizo que tanto yo, como los dos gatos en el árbol, pegáramos un salto, sobresaltados, en una muy cómica coordinación. El gato café con blanco, bajó de un brinco, cayendo de pie justo a mi lado. Crookshanks, lo siguió en un santiamén, pero al poner la pata en la rama en la que yo había estado intentando trepar, ésta se quebró, haciendo que mi gato me cayera en plena cabeza. Del porrazo que me llevé, me fui de espaldas, apachurrando al minino presuntuoso que caminaba con todo y su vanidad en dirección a Malfoy.

¡Demonios!

Grité, el gato chilló y Crookshanks, se sentó a ver la escena mientras se lamía la punta de la cola, que tenía casi calva.

Draco Malfoy, se aproximó a nuestra dirección a paso rápido. Llevaba puesta una capa negra muy elegante, muy parecida a la que solía usar para las reuniones de trabajo. Estaba empleando de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír, lo había podido notar en la rigidez de las comisuras de sus labios. Las apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que su dentadura.

¡Maldición!

Si, allí estaba yo, luciendo como una estúpida, aplastando al gato de Draco Malfoy.

¿No podía ser tan malo, no?

Después de todo, el único sobreviviente del empoderado clan Malfoy, se había dedicado a donar cientos de galeones a las familias afectadas en la guerra, y también, había invertido en cada uno de los negocios dañados en el callejón Diagon, para que los jóvenes brujos, pudieran volver a la normalidad; pues Hogwarts, había sido restaurada en un pestañeo, gracias al trabajo de La Orden del Fénix, y de miles de ex-alumnos que habían acudido a ayudar, haciendo del esfuerzo solidario, un común denominador para la sanación social. La guerra, había destruido vidas, familias, hogares, negocios y hasta mentes; pero gracias a la buena voluntad de personas como Draco Malfoy, que tenían el capital necesario para hacer posible una pronta recuperación de daños, la sociedad mágica: estaba en paz.

Todo aquello, me había hecho comprender, que hacía falta mucho más que simples intenciones, para llevar a cabo una gran obra. Mucho más que un corazón puro y una familia leal. Malfoy, había carecido de ambas cosas, sin embargo; ahora lo tenía todo.

No obstante, no todos habían aceptado que un Malfoy, ayudará en la restauración. Pero después de un tiempo, cuando por fin se vio liberado de todos los cargos imputados por el Ministerio de Magia, con ayuda de Harry Potter, en memoria de Narcissa Malfoy, quién había mentido por él en la guerra, únicamente para saber si su hijo estaba vivo; tanto como magos y brujas, comenzaron a admitirlo dentro de la comunidad. Harry, había considerado que debía devolverle el favor, dándole al único hijo de Narcissa, la oportunidad de elegir. No se mostraba demasiado optimista al respecto, pero al ver a Malfoy, unirse a los demás, para juntar las piedras de Hogwarts que habían quedado apiladas en la entrada a causa de la destrucción que la lucha había dejado a su paso, Harry supo, que algo en él había despertado. Algo que la muerte de sus padres, le había heredado.

La libertad, solía llegar en formas inesperadas. A veces, con la vida colgando de la garganta, y muchas otras, con la impecable garra de la ruina.

Draco Malfoy, no iba a huir como se esperaba, y aunque su participación en la guerra, había sido del lado de Voldemort, eso había quedado en el pasado; cuando aún era un adolescente... Un niño a la sombra de su despiadado padre.

— ¡Tómala, Granger!

Reclamó mi atención el rubio, ofreciéndome su mano para ponerme de pie. Me quedé perpleja, pero acepté su ayuda. El gato café, me miraba con recelo. Había sobrevivido.

— Gracias.

Él, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Buenas tardes, Granger. Te presento a Cenit Malfoy. — al escuchar su nombre, la gata caminó hasta mí con movimientos pomposos y frotó su cabeza en mi pierna para después volver a su sitio junto a Malfoy. Me había perdonado bastante fácil, el casi destriparla.

Tomé aire, aliviada. ¡Había tenido suerte!

— Hola, y disculpa lo de hace un rato.

Le saludé, con un movimiento infantil de muñeca, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar. Bueno, era hembra y no macho, como yo había pensado.

— Saliste demasiado... Deprisa de la tienda, pero la encargada me ha dado tu pedido.

Malfoy, estiró la mano en mi dirección, entregándome una bolsa roja y brillante, que parecía un tanto pesada. La tomé de inmediato, percatándome de que él llevaba una igual. Debía de haber estado de compras al igual que yo al momento del bochornoso incidente.

— ¡Pero no he pagado! ¡Y debo disculparme!

Le informé, completamente alarmada.

— Es obvio que yo lo he hecho por ti. Y ya todo está arreglado. Fue un hechizo sencillo, tranquilízate. Ella me ha dicho que estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo...

¿Qué?

— Te pagaré.

Él negó.

— No lo hagas. Después de todo, Cenit fue la culpable. Tiene un carácter un poco impetuoso, no sé de donde lo habrá sacado... — se frotó la barbilla meditativo, como si estuviera pensando en el árbol genealógico de la gata. — Discúlpala.

Asentí sin poder argumentar nada. Malfoy, trataba a su mascota como parte de su familia, como un igual, y no era que yo no hiciera lo mismo con Crookshanks, pero cosas así; sólo eran comprendidas por alguien como Luna Lovegood, quien se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Ginny... La situación con ella había adoptado cierta rispidez desde mi rompimiento con Ron. Ella no entendía, porqué había abandonado a su hermano. A su estúpido hermano.

Malfoy, se metió una mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sacó una croqueta pequeña y cuadrada. Se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció una a Crookshanks y una a Cenit, quienes comieron gustosos, y después ronronearon a modo de agradecimiento.

— Están rellenas de salmón noruego. ¿Está bien?

Nuevamente asentí. ¿Salmón noruego? Por lo visto, Cenit comía mejor que yo y que toda mi familia junta, pero debía hacerlo. Era una Malfoy, toda una Malfoy.

— Vamos, te invito un helado. — di un brinquito a causa de la sorpresa y él lo notó.

— Si puedes, si no…

— No. Quiero decir, si puedo.

Las manos comenzaban a sudarme. ¿Por qué estaba hablándome ahora? No era que no me gustara, pero nunca se había animado a hacerlo.

En cuatro años, no habíamos cruzado palabra, mas que para cuestiones laborales, y ahora me hablaba como si nada, como si fuéramos antiguos compañeros o inclusive viejos amigos.

Quizá, los rumores eran ciertos y Malfoy, se había vuelto loco al terminar la guerra. ¿Pero quién no?

Nos trasladamos a paso calmo hasta la heladería Florean Fortescue. El clima comenzaba a ser un tanto gélido, pero no desagradable. Crookshanks y Cenit, deambulaban delante de nosotros, disfrutando del paseo; aunque noté, que de vez en cuando, Cenit giraba la cabeza en nuestra dirección, como para asegurarse de que Malfoy, siguiera allí.

Había sido una caminata silenciosa, mas no incomoda. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de Malfoy. Pues, al trabajar en tantos proyectos juntos en beneficio a la comunidad mágica, había tenido que habituarme a sus maneras. Era un tanto osco y muy callado; sin embargo, con el tiempo llegué a comprender que realmente estaba embebido en dichos planes y por lo mismo, ponía toda su atención en ello, asegurándose de que todo resultara como debía ser. Cubriendo sus elevadas expectativas y también las mías.

Hacíamos un buen equipo. ¿Quién lo diría?

Quizá era la culpa, el origen de su exagerada solidaridad; pero no interesaba. Por lo menos, él hacía algo. A diferencia, de muchas familias que tiempo atrás habían apoyado a la causa, y que habían dado cruelmente su espalda, a la problemática que engulló a la comunidad, cuando Voldemort, por fin fue derrotado. Nunca la hipocresía me había dolido tanto como en ese momento. Nadie quería donar nada, nadie quería ayudar a los necesitados... Todos estaban tan hartos de la miseria, que escapaban de ella con el pavor centelleante en sus ojos. Excepto, Malfoy. Él había ido con todo, sosteniendo con su absoluto poder e influencias, a los desamparados.

Sentía respeto por él.

Ambos, pedimos un helado doble de chocolate, sorprendiéndonos por nuestra elección.

No era un secreto que yo amara el chocolate, constantemente mordisqueaba una barra mientras revisaba los contratos que él me entregaba. Lo que sí era una sorpresa, era que también a él le gustara. No parecía que fuera alguien inclinado a las cosas dulces. Un café bien cargado sin nada de azúcar, era lo que él siempre bebía.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesitas de afuera. Por suerte, debido a la próxima tormenta, la calle estaba solitaria, sino, ya me imaginaba la de cuchicheos y habladurías… Después de todo, seguíamos siendo Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ¿A quién demonios le importaba?

Yo podía ser un sapo y él una lagartija, y seguiríamos en los mismos términos de igualdad. Todo era cuestión de intelecto.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

La pregunta salió de su boca después de un par de minutos en silencio.

— Estoy bien, un poco cansada solamente.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

Parecía interesado.

— El proyecto de Malfoy Manor, me tiene exhausta.

Draco, se echó a reír.

— ¿Malfoy Manor? No sabía que conservarían el nombre.

— Así será. — hice una mueca. — No fue muy bien aceptado por todos, hay gente en el ministerio que piensa que tú…

Me callé de inmediato, metiéndome la cucharita con helado a la boca, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No tienes porqué poner esa cara. Sé lo que todos piensan de mí y la verdad no me interesa. Sólo… Haz que las cosas salgan bien y que nada se retrase. Esos niños no pueden seguir viviendo en la Casa Mágica. Sé que fue creada con el fin de ayudar a las familias afectadas por la guerra, pero estoy en el mundo de los negocios, Granger. Conozco a toda la gente importante que hay que conocer, y sé que el ministerio, está desviando los fondos de las donaciones a sus propias cuentas bancarias. — dijo con enfado.

Me quedé estupefacta.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Mi departamento se encarga del presupuesto Malfoy, estoy segura de que si hubiera habido algún desfalco, lo habría visto.

Malfoy, resopló.

— La única razón por la que ellos te tienen ahí, es porque eres Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra. Nadie en el mundo mágico desconfía de ti. — abrí la boca para debatir, pero él continuó hablando. — Hace un año, junto con Theodore Nott, fuimos a visitar la Casa Mágica. Las condiciones en las que los niños están viviendo son deplorables, es por eso que tomé la decisión de donar Malfoy Manor. Pero no lo hubiera hecho, si tú no estuvieras a cargo del proyecto. Tú te encargas de que el ministerio no se inmiscuya, por eso preferí tratar todo al respecto, exclusivamente contigo.

Me miró por un instante largo, tuve que centrarme en el helado para ordenar mis ideas.

— Si lo que dices es cierto, ellos podrían intervenir sin que yo lo sepa.

Él negó y sonrío.

— Antes de firmar el contrato, me reuní con el ministro. Le dije que había puesto un encantamiento en el pergamino en donde tú y yo firmamos el convenio. El hechizo es simple; si otra persona, que no fueses tú, interviniera... Entonces sería víctima de una enfermedad espantosa.

Tragué saliva. ¿Eso no era ir demasiado lejos?

— ¿Y eso es cierto?

— Sí. Podrá decirse de mi padre lo que sea, pero era un hombre de negocios formidable y todo me lo enseñó desde muy joven. La familia Malfoy, siempre ha estado preparada para morir.

Me quedé de piedra, raspando con la cucharita, el fondo de la copa de vidrio que ya se encontraba vacía. ¿Cuándo me lo había terminado?

Volteé a ver la copa de Malfoy, y también, no tenía ya nada.

Un nuevo estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se había tratado de un enérgico relámpago acompañado de una ligera llovizna. Me apresuré a sacar el paraguas de mi bolso, pero al final opté por no hacerlo.

— ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

Preguntó de repente, observando la fineza de la lluvia.

— ¿Comer? ¿Ahora?

— Sí. Ahora.

— Bueno, no sé…

— Relájate Granger, solamente que no he tenido suficiente de tu compañía y tampoco quiero estar solo. Theo, está de viaje de negocios en Rumanía y Blaise, está de viaje con Daphne. Sé que fuiste a la boda, te vi con Weasley.

Apreté los dientes.

Recordaba ese día. Ron, me había hecho una escena de celos por haber bailado con Penn Greengrass, el primo de Daphne; quien trabajaba en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación de la Magia. ¡Ya ni siquiera éramos novios cuando eso sucedió! ¡Maldito Ron, y sus idioteces!

— Está bien. Pero debo ir a dejar a Crookshanks, entonces.

— No hace falta, comeremos en mi casa.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Su casa? ¡¿Casa?!

— Espera un momento. — pidió.

Malfoy, fue a despedirse del dueño de la tienda... Se trataba de un hombre de bigote abundante, que le había dado un fuerte apretón de manos, al momento que le entregaba un gran paquete; seguramente con un bote de helado o dos.

— ¿Son amigos?

Le pregunté, cuando salió de la tienda.

— Podría decirse que sí. Casi todos los negocios necesitaron de mi ayuda para volver a funcionar, sé que lo sabes. Nadie estaba dispuesto a recibir dinero de un Malfoy, pero estuve aquí, presente en cada reconstrucción, me impliqué en cada proyecto y me gané su confianza. Además, Florean y yo... Tenemos una historia, quizá un día te la cuente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo había vivido. Malfoy, se había implicado en cuerpo y alma en cada construcción.

Me mordí la lengua y tragué saliva.

Malfoy, no se parecía en nada al joven que había conocido en Hogwarts. Si no fuera por el cabello rubio y la piel perfecta, bien podría ser alguien más. Ya lo había notado en el trabajo, pero ahora, al tener una conversación normal, estaba segura de ello. Él había cambiado. Para bien.

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Estaba a punto de ahora sí, abrir mi paraguas; pero él me detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

Me estaba empapando, las gotas se deslizaban por mi frente, nariz y barbilla. No hacía frío, no uno que te calara los huesos. Era tolerable y en cierta forma, arrebatadoramente tranquilizador. Él me veía, me veía y no dejaba de hacerlo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no perderme en su escrutinio. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su presencia como en ése momento. Malfoy, llenaba el entorno, incluyéndome.

— Toma a Crookshanks.

Me dijo, al momento que él acogía a Cenit. La gata se acomodó entre sus brazos al igual que una niña pequeña y liviana, pese a su gran tamaño. Me incliné un poco, pero al momento, Crookshanks adivinó lo que me proponía y saltó a mi pecho. Lo acomodé en mi cadera, sosteniéndolo con un solo brazo y sonreí.

Malfoy, nos observó por un segundo, después sujetó mi mano libre con fuerza y al instante, sentí un revoltijo en el estómago. Aparecerme, siempre me hacía sentir enferma, la verdad prefería caminar.

Inhalé y exhalé, buscando normalizar mi respiración.

Al alzar la vista, me encontré frente a una casa clásica, amplia, de dos pisos y con un jardín inmenso en el frente.

— Debemos pasar juntos, o la barrera protectora te hará daño.

Asentí, siendo aún consciente de su agarre, que ya comenzaba a entibiarme la piel.

Caminamos por el gran jardín que se hallaba repleto de Peonías blancas. Eran preciosas.

— Eran las flores favoritas de mi madre.

Comentó él.

Al llegar al umbral, Malfoy alzó nuestras manos todavía unidas. Las observó por un minuto, evaluándolas y después, colocó mi palma con dulzura sobre el pelaje anaranjado de Crookshanks. La dejó allí, descansando mientras él se alejaba. Mi pulso se puso frenético. Había sido casi una caricia, casi una muestra de afecto...

Malfoy, se aclaró la garganta y giró el pomo metálico de la puerta de madera. Me apresuré a seguirle el paso, y a los pocos segundos, un elfo bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llevaba un suéter ligero en color gris, y unos zapatos negros de terciopelo.

— Joven Malfoy, estaba viendo el cachivache que trajo el joven Theo, la semana pasada. Me tomó mucho tiempo encenderlo... — dijo el elfo, con voz chillona, alargando cada vocal que pronunciaba. Probablemente, refiriéndose a una televisión. — ¡Estoy embarcado en una trama impactante! La protagonista está enamorada de un escritor, pero ha tenido que casarse con un político por problemas económicos en la familia. ¡¿Se lo imagina?!

Malfoy, soltó una risotada.

— Granger, ella es Lena Malfoy.

¡Ah, así que era una elfina!

La pequeña criatura, estiró su mano pálida lo más que pudo en mi dirección. La tomé con seguridad.

— Hola Lena, yo soy Hermione Granger.

La elfina, abrió los ojos de manera descomunal y después miró en dirección a Malfoy.

— Así que al fin el joven Malfoy, se decidió a invitar a la señorita Granger… ¡No sabe cuanto me alegra! ¡Ya me estaba hartando de su cantaleta! ¡Granger por aquí, Granger por acá!

Malfoy, hizo una mueca de espanto; pero después, Lena sacudió la cabeza con violencia y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Obviamente, había cometido una indiscreción.

— ¡Comeré más tarde, joven Malfoy! ¡Quiero saber qué pasa con Donna! ¡La comida está en el refrigerador!

La voz de la elfina, se escuchaba desde arriba formando un eco cantarín.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con...

Intenté preguntarle, pero me interrumpió de inmediato. Adoptando un semblante lleno de angustia, que no me permitió terminar. Tendría que quedarme con la incógnita. Aunque, no había mucho que decir. Era claro que Malfoy, había estado hablando de mí. ¿Con qué propósito? Eso si no lo sabía, pero me resultaba emocionante.

— ¡Veamos qué hay de comer! ¡Muero de hambre! — dijo con teatralidad. —. ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa? Escoge los platos que más te gusten, y si no encuentras algo, ayúdate con un _Accio_. ¡Hay de todo en esta casa!

Por lo visto, seguía siendo presumido.

— Está bien.

Dije en un murmullo. Me sentía fuera de lugar, confusa y abatida. Todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde, había sido como arrancado de una página de los libros que tanto amaba leer. No daba crédito.

Saqué los platos de la vitrina sin fijarme cuales realmente agarraba. Esperaba no romperlos, pues parecían bastante costosos, al igual que todo cuanto me rodeaba.

Cuando terminé, me dediqué a recorrer la sala, sintiéndome a cada momento como una fisgona, pero tenía curiosidad. Había una chimenea hecha de piedra y mármol, tres sillones: uno simple y los otros dos bastante amplios. En lugar de bombillas, había velas encantadas, haciendo del ambiente algo acogedor y rústico. No obstante; lo más impactante, eran los grandes ventanales en forma rectangular que daban la mejor vista al patio, dándole un gusto envolvente y relajante a la estancia.

Cenit, caminó con sigilo por el mármol, saltó al sofá que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea; se estiró como si estuviera practicando yoga a un nivel muy avanzado y posteriormente, se acomodó a dormir, seguida por Crookshanks.

— ¡Granger!

Gritó Malfoy, desde la cocina.

Acudí lo más rápido que pude a su llamado, encontrándome con que ya se había deshecho de la capa. Andaba con pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca y corbata negra. ¿Por qué siempre iba tan elegante? De cualquier forma, no recordaba haberlo visto sin la capa en ninguna ocasión.

— Por favor, lleva la olla. Es estofado de res. ¿Te gusta?

Dudé por un momento. ¿Por qué no había usado magia? Decidí no cuestionarlo al respecto e hice lo que me pidió.

Sonreí, cuando el aroma de las especias me atrapó.

El estofado, era el platillo estrella de mi madre. Únicamente lo preparaba en navidad.

Comenzamos a comer; yo acompañada de una copa de vino y él, de un vaso con agua.

— ¿Por qué tienes vino en casa si tú no bebes?

Malfoy, frunció el ceño.

— Theo, es un aficionado. Y me visita constantemente.

— ¡Theodore Nott, el segundo soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico!

Bromeé, repitiendo la tan sonada frase de los tabloides de Corazón de Bruja.

— ¿El segundo?

— Si, el primero eres tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Codiciado? ¿Yo? — me reí al darme cuenta de que su asombro era legítimo. — La verdad, lo dudo. Jamás nadie, siquiera se me ha insinuado.

Me eché a reír.

— No te creo.

— Pues hazlo, porque es cierto.

No podía ser. En el ministerio, había escuchado a varias chicas suspirar cuando él pasaba.

— Se lo diré a Ginny, estoy segura de que ella te coquetearía gustosa.

— ¿Weasley?

Asentí, triturando una papa con los dientes, casi ahogándome cuando el vapor de ésta, se estrelló contra mi paladar. ¡Mierda! ¡Quemaba!

— No creo poder relacionarme con una Weasley. Pero, si quiere ir a pasear alguna vez, dile que estoy disponible. No tengo muchos amigos, estoy seguro de ya comienzo a cansar a Theo, además; él está a punto de casarse con Luna.

Por muy poco, estuve a punto de escupir el bocado.

— ¡¿Qué?! Luna, es mi mejor amiga. ¡Estoy segura de que mientes!

— No miento. Theo, se casará con Luna, sólo hace falta que él se lo diga.

Me carcajeé ante la idea.

— Tú no se lo vayas a decir. — Me amenazó en un tono siniestro, que me hizo pensar que Theo, lo mataría si yo llegara a pronunciar palabra.

— No diré nada. Lo prometo.

Él sonrió, ya más tranquilo, bebiendo un trago de su agua helada.

— ¿Por qué no bebes? En Hogwarts, se rumoraba que eras adicto al Whiskey de fuego.

— Bueno, he dejado los viejos hábitos. Intentaba parecerme a mi padre en ese entonces... Pero eso, se acabó.

Desvié la mirada, dándole la espalda al momento incómodo.

— Hay una nueva cafetería que he querido visitar, pero nunca he podido.

No sabía porque acaba de decir aquello... Quizá porque quería que la tristeza de sus ojos, se desvaneciera.

— No he querido decir que me acompañes ni nada. Si te soy sincera, no sé ni por qué lo he dicho. Es extraño estar aquí contigo.

Admití.

— Hemos trabajado juntos por años. Te he visto comer con tus colegas del trabajo. ¿No es lo mismo? Sólo olvídate de que soy un Malfoy, por un momento. A veces, incluso yo lo hago.

Parecía desamparado, me conmovió.

— Mañana es domingo… ¿Te gustaría ir al café del qué te hablo? Pero es un café Muggle. Pasé por el establecimiento el otro día. Hay una bebida que están promocionando, se llama: explosión de verano.

Él sonrió a medias.

— Suena a algo muy dulce y frutal.

Era verdad.

— Ya sé, pero se me antoja. ¿Qué puedo decir? He caído en el juego de la mercadotecnia.

— Está bien Granger, vayamos a darnos un baño de explosión de verano.

Dijo, en tono juguetón.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro. Pero antes, me gustaría que me acompañaras a la tienda de Madam Malkin. Hice un encargo y mañana llega.

— ¿Está bien si te veo allí a las dos de la tarde?

— Si. Está bien.

Terminamos de comer entre plática y plática.

Principalmente, habíamos hablado acerca de trabajo.

Después, optamos por movernos a la sala, acompañados por una taza de té que Lena, nos había preparado en el momento en que bajó a la cocina para hacerse de unas golosinas.

— Lena, no es mi elfo doméstico. Sólo que, ella disfruta de hacer las cosas de la casa. De cualquier modo, prefiere que cada noviembre, le prepare chocolate con malvaviscos. Todos tenemos alguna debilidad... Sin importar la especie, creo yo.

Me hizo saber, con un poco de temor en la voz. Malfoy, sabía de mis ideas acerca de los elfos.

— No te preocupes, no he pensado que Lena, sea maltratada aquí. Parece feliz y con libertades.

— Las tiene. Quizá demasiadas... — puntualizó, enarcando una ceja. — Ahora no la despego del televisor. ¿Así se llama, no? Lo trajo Theo, para ver algunos partidos de Quidditch. Tiene la antena Muggle y la mágica incorporadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Para qué Malfoy, querría ver la programación Muggle?

— Nunca creí verte usar algo como eso.

— Ni yo. — admitió. — Granger, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

Me dijo, en tono serio.

— ¿De qué?

— Quiero poner un hospital mágico. Tengo una propiedad, no muy lejos de aquí. Es una mansión enorme que le pertenecía a mi abuelo. A nuestro progreso, le hace falta un hospital mágico, que atienda tanto a magos como a criaturas mágicas. Hace unos años, tuve una experiencia desagradable en San Mungo. Lena, tras la muerte de mi madre, enfermó de gravedad. — Su rostro se ensombreció, al parecer le dolía recordar. — Ella estaba muriendo. La llevé a San Mungo, pero dijeron que no tenían habitaciones disponibles para un elfo, pues le daban prioridad a los magos, y por la guerra, lamentablemente había mucha demanda. Nadie quiso ayudarme, y si no hubiera sido por Luna Lovegood, y por una cantidad de dinero exorbitante que no vale la pena develar, lograron salvarla. Tenía algo muy raro, llamado: Somnium. El paciente, poco a poco va perdiendo las facultades, hasta caer en un sueño profundo, que con el tiempo termina siendo mortal. Es debido a una gran tristeza, es como si te apagarán el alma... No podía perderla también a ella. — dijo con voz ahogada. — Lena, era la elfina de mi madre. La cuidó desde niña y después, me cuidó a mí también. No podía abandonarla. Desde ese entonces, empecé a actuar por mi cuenta, manteniendo al ministerio a raya. Sosteniéndome de ti y de tu implacable moral.

Sentía la garganta seca. No sabía que decirle.

— Lo siento mucho Malfoy, yo no tenía ni idea de que…

— No acostumbro gritar mis problemas a los cuatro vientos, Granger. Nadie debería hacerlo. Mantenerse fuerte hasta el final, es todo. Pero ese no es el tema. Ya he hablado con Luna, es una Medimaga brillante. Aunque eso ya lo sabes... Sus conocimientos son impecables y sus métodos indiscutibles. Solamente, necesito a alguien de confianza que se ocupe de la parte administrativa. Alguien que dirija el proyecto y después, el hospital mismo. ¿Te gustaría?

Tragué saliva de forma escandalosa.

— Pero, aún sigo en el proyecto de Malfoy Manor, yo…

— No te precipites. Para que esto se haga realidad, hará falta, por lo menos de un año. Pero quiero saber si cuento contigo. Theodore, ya está demasiado ocupado llevando mis asuntos con el ministerio, y los suyos propios. Zabini, está embarcado en sus empresas; Daphne, dará un desfile de modas en París el año entrante; Astoria, es una inmadura y Pansy, está en la India intentado atrapar un Dragón de Fuego.

Sonreí sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Pansy, atrapando dragones? ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?

Apreté los labios, dubitativa.

Un proyecto como ése, era algo en lo que siempre había querido trabajar. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¡Claro que lo haré!

Le aseguré, sin contener mi emoción.

Malfoy, sonrió y se bebió el té de un único trago, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió como el líquido le calcinaba la garganta.

— Creo que me saldrá una ampolla en la campanilla.

Murmuró para sí mismo y yo le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice. Era horrible cuando eso te sucedía.

Al terminar el té, coloqué la taza en la mesita de cristal y me puse en pie.

— Es hora de irme, comienza a oscurecer.

— Es cierto. — dijo en un susurro, con un deje de tristeza. O quizá, eran imaginaciones mías.

Me apresuré a tomar a Crookshanks, que dormitaba a sus anchas a lo largo del otro sillón, justo a un lado de Cenit. Pero éste, al darse cuenta de que intentaba llevármelo, soltó un maullido desgarrador que despertó a la gata. Ella lo miró con fijeza, después pegó un salto y se marchó. Muy seguramente, a la habitación de Malfoy.

Cuando me di la vuelta para despedirme, me percaté de que Malfoy, ya se había colocado la capa y de que llevaba una más en el brazo.

— Está un poco fresco. Ven.

Me acerqué. Colocando nuevamente a Crookshanks, en el sofá. Malfoy, me puso la capa sobre los hombros, apartando mi cabello con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no darme un jalón por accidente. Cuando por fin estuve lista, tomó a Crookshanks; quien comenzó a ronronear como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Alcé las cejas. ¡Era sorprendente su actitud! Crookshanks, no confiaba ni siquiera en Ginny...

— ¿Qué haces?

Le pregunté al ver lo que se proponía.

— Te llevo a casa.

— No tienes que…

— Granger, no hay modo de que te deje ir sola, así que no te quejes. No sé cómo hay hombres que dejan ir a una chica sola a casa, simplemente no lo entiendo.

— Las mujeres somos capaces de cuidarnos, Malfoy.

— No hagas de esto un problema de género. Se trata de una sola cosa: cariño. Si un tipo te invita a salir y no es capaz de llevarte a casa, créeme Granger: él no va en serio.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Sé que una mujer puede cuidarse sola. No te acompaño porque dude de tus habilidades, te acompaño porque te aprecio y porque quiero pasar un rato más contigo y porque el hecho de que me permitas hacerlo, significa que confías en mí. Y yo quiero que lo hagas, que confíes. Estoy dispuesto a tomarme todo el tiempo que haga falta para que lo hagas.

Dijo, develando demasiado, en tan pocas palabras. Una gota de sudor escurrió por mi nuca, trazando un camino travieso en mi espalda, que me hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo.

Me quedé callada y me dediqué a seguirlo hasta la salida, despidiéndome de Cenit desde afuera; pues nos miraba a través de la ventana con ojos adormilados.

— Realmente, eres todo un caballero. ¡Eh!

— Intento serlo. Lamento no haberlo sido siempre, pero puedo compensarlo. No hay límites para un Malfoy, en ningún sentido.

Me paré en seco.

— Verás que lo que digo es cierto.

Sonreí levemente y continúe con mi paso. Una disculpa. Una disculpa sincera después de tanto tiempo...

— ¿Cómo sabes en dónde vivo?

Le cuestioné.

— Sé todo sobre quienes me interesan. ¿No debe ser así?

Solté una risita nerviosa y no dije nada más.

Mi casa no estaba lejos de la suya; a decir verdad, sólo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. No comprendía, cómo es que nunca habíamos llegado a coincidir. Quizá Malfoy, era un ermitaño o un loco compulsivo del trabajo. _Al igual que yo..._

Crookshanks, se aferró a su capa con las garras, cuando estaba por tomarlo. Tuve que arreglármelas para zafarlo. Todavía no me perdonaba lo de su cola.

— _Reparo._

Murmuré con mi varita lista. Pues la capa de Malfoy, había quedado hecha un desastre. Él sonrió.

— Te veo mañana entonces, en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Por favor, sé puntual, soy alguien propenso a la ansiedad. — declaró, entregándome la bolsa roja con mis compras.

Me quedé aturdida por la confesión. ¿Ansiedad?

Suspiré, y me despedí con un gesto de mano.

Malfoy, no se marchó hasta asegurarse de que había entrado a la casa.

* * *

Al otro día, me desperté más tarde de lo conveniente. Exactamente, desperté a la una de la tarde. Jamás había dormido tan bien. De hecho, el insomnio era bastante común en mí, desde la guerra. Las pesadillas, habían sido mi constante desde entonces, hasta anoche. ¿Sería Malfoy, la causa?

A toda prisa; tomé una ducha, me cepillé el cabello y me enfundé las zapatillas de tacón bajo. Había optado por usar el vestido blanco de encaje con cuello redondo y manga larga... Era ceñido hasta la cintura, en donde una cinta dorada lo adornaba. Me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; la falda era un tanto suelta y elegante. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Luna, uno que nunca me había animado a usar.

Tomé mi bolso y salí a toda prisa. Faltaban quince minutos para la hora. Me aparecí a un par de calles aledañas al Caldero Chorreante y después, simplemente corrí.

¡Odiaba llegar tarde!

Me relajé al instante, en que llegué a Flourish y Blotts.

 _¡Tranquila!_ Me dije a mí misma.

Normalicé mi respiración, eliminé el leve sudor de mi frente, me acomodé el vestido y caminé a paso normal hasta la tienda.

Malfoy, ya estaba allí, probándose una túnica negra con forro verde. Se veía espectacular. Sus hombros anchos le daban una elegancia, que jamás había visto en otro hombre.

— Puntual.

Me dijo al verme y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Se quitó la túnica con un movimiento galante y se la entregó a Madam Malkin, quien me miraba de arriba abajo. Malfoy, no parecía darse cuenta de que iba más arreglada de lo normal.

— Por favor, mande todo a mi casa. Tengo una cita ahora.

Le dijo, en lo que le entregaba una bolsita con un montón de galeones. Traté de no pensar en lo que había dicho para no ponerme más nerviosa. Di media vuelta y me topé con una capa preciosa, color cían que descansaba en la percha más alta del lugar.

— ¿Te gusta?

Murmuró Malfoy, detrás de mí para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

Por supuesto que me gustaba. Era hermosa, pero se veía demasiado costosa. No era el tipo de mujer que se emocionaba por algo así, pero en ésta ocasión, no me había podido resistir.

— Madam Malkin, Hermione va a probarse aquella túnica.

— Es de la última colección, Señorita Granger. Me acaba de llegar hoy de París.

Me encogí de hombros.

Al menos, podría probármela.

¡Era maravillosa!

La tela se sentía estupenda, era como ser cobijada por una nube.

Me quedé viendo en el espejo un par de minutos desde diferentes ángulos. ¡Se me veía realmente bien¡

¡¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto?!

No podía permitirme pagarla... Mi lista de libros por leer era bastante larga, y había prioridades.

— Vámonos. No he comido nada. ¿Crees que vendan más que café, en esa cafetería?

— Espera, deja me quito la túnica…

Él frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido.

— ¿Por qué? Ya la he pagado. No te la quites, te podrías resfriar.

Dijo, observando como la puerta de la entrada bailoteaba a causa del viento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo la has pagado? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— La he pagado hace unos minutos, porque así quise hacerlo.

— No puedo aceptarla.

— Granger, dudo que se le vea tan bien a otra mujer, así que no te compliques. Vámonos. Tienes que aprender a aceptar las cosas que se te dan, las mereces.

Estaba por replicar, pero al verle, supe que no debía. Había sido un detalle perfecto. En ocasiones, ante un gesto como éste, sólo se podía corresponder con una sonrisa franca.

En el momento en que salimos de la tienda, Malfoy se limitó a seguirme en silencio.

— ¿Utilizaremos la _Aparición_ , para llegar?

Quiso saber.

— No, no queda muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, ignorando los murmullos de la gente y después, cuando llegamos al mundo Muggle, dejé de sentirme inquieta. Anduvimos derecho, por aproximadamente diez metros antes de dar la vuelta, y ver el lugar situado en una esquina bastante concurrida.

Cruzamos la calle, y al entrar, nos acomodamos en una de las mesas del fondo, en donde había una única mesa en un tipo quiosco de aspecto oriental. Ordenamos explosión de verano y comenzamos a charlar. Su compañía y su plática inteligente, me tenían fascinada.

No había demasiados comensales; únicamente, una señora de edad con más joyas encima, de las que yo había visto en toda mi vida, y un grupo de adolescentes, que compartían una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria. Desde el momento en que habían llegado, no despegaron los ojos de Malfoy. Él ni cuenta se daba, estaba demasiado entretenido con su bebida, y con la pajilla en forma de espiral.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Le pregunté.

— Aceptable. No puedo decirte que visito lugares como éste con frecuencia, pero es porque simplemente no salgo a ningún lado. Me gusta, pero sigo prefiriendo los sitios más discretos. Los grandes ventanales... — dijo, señalando la enorme ventana del fondo. — Dan la sensación de estar en exhibición.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿Disculpa?

Una de las jóvenes que no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo; estaba ahora en nuestra mesa, dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿Si?

Malfoy, me observó sin saber que ocurría. Y de un momento al otro, la pelirroja había tomado su cara entre sus manos y le había estampado un beso ruidoso en los labios.

La rabia que sentí, ni yo me la esperaba. ¿Por qué él no la había rechazado? ¿No se suponía que era un caballero?

— Señorita, podría decirme... ¡¿Por qué diablos ha hecho eso?!

Le grité, conteniendo la rabia.

— Querida, él es bastante guapo. No es mi culpa que no te des cuenta. Además, he hecho una puesta. Y gané.

Me respondió en tono presumido, antes de marcharse y regresar triunfante con sus amiguitas flacuchentas y tontas, que la recibieron como si acabara de ganarse, el Premio Nobel de la Paz.

— ¡Granger, tiene como dieciséis! ¡Olvídalo!

Me dijo él exasperado, antes de darle un gran sorbo a su bebida.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, y una sensación extraña, llena de desesperanza y resentimiento me embargó.

Exhalé.

Una corriente me helaba el cuerpo, me recorría por completo, sin detenerse... Resultaba doloroso, insoportable. Cerré los ojos y entonces la encontré, vibrando en lo más profundo de mi mente. Allí estaba, el tenue resplandor, a punto de hacer explosión... Flotaba dentro de mi cabeza, en búsqueda de mi subconsciente, dispuesta a apoderarse de el. La tomé con fuerza, me aferré a ella; pero era más fuerte y entonces, la dejé ir. Mi magia, antes siempre controlada, estalló . Provocando un apagón.

— Tranquila.

Susurró Malfoy, tomando una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa.

— He venido aquí contigo, y me iré contigo. Deberías saberlo.

Me dio un ligero apretón que me hizo sentir reconfortada. Mi mente volvió a su habitual calma, y las luces también lo hicieron. No tuve tiempo de ver la reacción de las demás personas, porque en ése instante, Ron llegó y de inmediato comenzó a inundarme de recriminaciones estúpidas sin sentido.

Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía ni de donde había salido. Pero ahí estaba, el culpable de mi inseguridad. De mi miedo...

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Le pregunté.

— Los vi salir de la tienda de túnicas y los seguí... Me debatí mucho entre entrar o no... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?! — se atrevió a reclamarme; sin embargo, la duda se adivinaba en cada palabra que decía. Pero eso no lo detuvo.

— Weasley… ¿Te das cuenta de qué estamos en un lugar público?

Le increpó, Malfoy.

— ¡No sé cómo te atreves a hablarme, maldito mortífago! ¡Por tú culpa, Percy está muerto!

Me encogí al escuchar el nombre.

— Yo no lo maté.

Dijo Malfoy, en un susurro culposo.

— ¡Pero como si hubieras sido tú!

— ¡Basta, Ron!

— ¡Ni con todo tú dinero, vas a poder borrar los jodidos errores que cometiste! ¡Eres basura, y siempre lo vas a ser!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿No estás conforme con todo el daño que has hecho? ¿Vas a pasar a embarrar la reputación de Hermione?

— Ron, tú y yo terminamos. ¡Vas a casarte en una semana! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya me has arruinado lo suficiente!

Le grité al pelirrojo.

Lo había amado demasiado, pero ese sentimiento había quedado oculto en la guerra. Él había cambiado y yo también. Ya nada era lo mismo desde entonces...

Malfoy, se acercó a mí con lentitud, como si quisiera memorizar mis facciones. Me tomó por los hombros y depósito un beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

— Esta es la diferencia, entre un beso que ha sido robado y entre uno que ha entregado el más profundo sentimiento, por medio del acto más breve.

Murmuró sobre mis labios.

— Lo siento, Hermione. Tengo que irme.

Draco, se apartó de mí, dispuesto a marcharse.

Me apresuré a seguirlo, pero Ron me detuvo por el brazo, lastimándome. Sin embargo, fui más rápida, y le propiné un rodillazo en la ingle. Había querido hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo... Desde su primera infidelidad, desde nuestra primera pelea, desde el primer insulto... Estaba harta de estar subyugada a su persona. A su maldita mediocridad.

Ni siquiera me giré para comprobar su estado. Seguí a Malfoy, a la salida y lo perseguí hasta un callejón solitario. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de realizar una aparición. Me llené de pánico y corrí con todas mis fuerzas; hasta que fui capaz de aferrarme a su espalda.

— Detente.

Le dije, con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste?

— Lo que él dijo, no es cierto.

— Si lo es. Mil errores no se tapan con un par de aciertos, Granger.

— No. Lo que importa es que seas consciente de ello y que día con día luches por hacer de ti alguien mejor. Te he visto, he visto tu trabajo, tu esfuerzo, lo he compartido... Sé que es real, sé quién eres.

— Eso no importa. Pensé que él y tú ya no estaban juntos… En la boda de Daphne…

— Terminamos mucho antes de eso. Intenté conservar su amistad, pero sus celos nunca cesaron. Él está comprometido. No tenemos nada, Draco.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Se dio la vuelta, mirándome con fijeza con esos ojos grises que en ocasiones, me acompañaban en sueños.

— Draco.

Pronuncié su nombre en voz baja.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— Draco. Draco. Draco.

Él se abalanzó sobre mí. Tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, besándome, recorriendo mi boca con la lengua, saboreando cada cálido rincón. Sus manos, delineaban a la perfección mi cuerpo sobre la túnica sin atreverse a más, sólo incitando con movimientos suaves pero definidos, el deseo impulsado por sus instintos. Sentía la presión de la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel y también sentía su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello. Liberó mi boca con violencia y sonreí complacida.

Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó con agilidad, enseguida lo rodeé con las piernas, besándolo nuevamente, succionando su labio inferior, disfrutando del sabor de su saliva. No fui consciente de la desesperación de mis ansias, hasta que lo sentí chocar contra el muro más cercano para poder mantener el equilibrio... Apretaba mi trasero, estrechando la carne, tomándose su tiempo, apreciando la firmeza de éstos, recreándose en la finura de la dermis.

Estaba desvariando.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de la falda, acercándose peligrosamente hasta mis muslos.

Solté un gemido escandaloso, sintiendo como el fuego que emergía desde mi centro, comenzaba a arder en todas partes. Draco, se dio la vuelta, intercambiando nuestras posiciones. Me tenía presa entre su cuerpo y entre aquella fría y desconocida pared. Se detuvo para observarme. Me veía hermosa, me deseaba; podía verlo todo en sus ojos...

No supe exactamente en qué momento comenzó a llover, hasta que sentí la pesadez de la humedad en mis pestañas. Draco, me hizo poner los pies en el suelo en un movimiento lento, hasta que su agarre volvió a mi cintura. Me besó la frente, me besó la nariz y las mejillas, delineando un camino lleno de erotismo, que iba desde mi cadera, que continuaba por mis muslos, hasta el comienzo de la falda, en donde había logrado colarse, entrando en contacto con la piel desnuda... Lanzando un golpe seco a mi cerebro que me hizo retorcer. Fue ascendiendo poco a poco, topándose con mi ropa interior de algodón; era una prenda simple en color blanco. Se apoderó de ella y empujó hacia abajo, liberándome... Antes de levantarse, dibujó con los labios dispersos trazos, desde mi rodilla derecha hasta mi sexo, depositando un único beso opresivo en el.

Gemí.

Se guardó las bragas en el bolsillo de los pantalones, llevó las manos hasta mi trasero, presionándolo por última vez, uniendo sus labios a los míos de nuevo, dejando descansar una de sus palmas en mi cadera desnuda, mientras la otra jugueteaba con mi clítoris casi llevándome al éxtasis; atreviéndose a deslizar un dedo en donde nunca nadie me había tocado. Sabía que estaba húmeda, podía sentirlo. Al igual que podía sentir mi cabello y el ambiente envolvernos con el sofoco del calor y la lluvia mezclados. El orgasmo llegó, con un grito impetuoso que no me atreví a reprimir.

Draco, me miró y chupó su dedo impregnado con mi esencia en un acto impúdico que me hizo temblar, para después besarme con apuro. Sentí mi sabor en su beso y también su excitación, que con agonía se clavaba en mi vientre.

Estaba febril, y yo también. Depositó un último beso en ambas mejillas y pegó su frente a la mía, buscando contenerse.

— Todavía soy un caballero, por lo que no llegaré a más por hoy. Además, no quiero que te resfríes. Te llevaré a casa.

Dijo, con voz ronca.

— Espera. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tú y yo…

Él sonrió y contuve el aliento.

— Granger, dejemos la charla para más tarde... Probablemente, tendremos que acudir al Ministerio. ¡Un escándalo enfrente de Muggles! Habrá muchas memorias que borrar...

Estaba en lo cierto, me había olvidado de eso por completo.

No estaba segura del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, quizá era demasiado pronto... Sin embargo, cuando vives una guerra, el tiempo pasa a segundo plano.

Hacer las cosas cuando tenía deseos de hacerlas, era mi única opción, mi lema. Nadie sabía el tiempo que me quedaba en éste mundo, por lo tanto; planeaba sacarle provecho a cada segundo.

Ambos, estábamos empapados. Él, todavía me envolvía en sus brazos y yo no pensaba apartarme.

— Hermione, creo que he quedado atrapado en la tormenta.

Me confesó, mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí como respuesta, pues nunca me había sentido tan feliz, de haber olvidado mi paraguas.

La tarde estaba divina, la lluvia fresca y su tacto; me sabía a explosión de verano.

.

.

.

 **Esta historia, está dedicada en memoria al mejor compañero del mundo: mi gato, Messi. _Espero que pronto, vuelvas a mi lado._**

 _._

.

.

Recomendación Musical: Daydream - Ruelle

.

.

.

 **B.**


End file.
